La brûlure du froid
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Tous les hivers, depuis quatre ans, se ressemblent. Mais celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres. [Participation au Challenge de Septembre du Collectif Noname]


**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà avec une participation au Challenge de Septembre du Collectif Noname !** **Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister au thème de ce mois-ci malgré mes autres projets en cours (coucou SomeCoolName)...**

 **Le thème était une image (enfin deux), que vous pouvez retrouver sur le tumblr du Collectif. Je me suis inspirée des deux, comme vous pourrez le constater en lisant !**

 **Le petit défi de ce mois-ci, lancé par Nalou, c'était de répondre à la question suivante :** **« Quelle question voudriez-vous qu'on vous pose en place et lieu de celle-ci? ». Nalou, petite farceuse :p Je voudrais bien qu'on me demande euh... quels sont mes auteurs de référence (hors fanfiction), mes maîtres en termes d'écriture. Et je répondrais avec une liste tout à fait hétéroclite, en citant Alain Damasio, qui m'a coupé le souffle avec _La Horde du Contrevent_ ; Jean-Philippe Jaworski, pour m'avoir fait aimer et détester Don Benvenuto dans _Gagner la guerre_ , et pleurer avec _Le Conte de Suzelle_ (dans le recueil _Janua Vera_ ) ; Patrick Rothfuss, pour la saga _Les Chroniques du Tueur de Roi (Le Nom du Vent, la Peur du Sage...)_ , ses personnages et son univers bouleversant ; et enfin, le seul, l'unique, l'irremplaçable et regretté Terry Pratchett, pour _Les annales du Disque-Monde_ , les seuls livres capables de me faire éclater de rire à voix haute. Voilà. D'autres auteurs, évidemment, ont su me faire vibrer, mais ceux-là sont d'un tout autre niveau. C'est penser à eux et à leur inimitable talent qui me motive pour écrire, même si je suis consciente de ne pas arriver à leur cheville (et moins que ça encore)...  
**

 **Sur ce blabla qui, j'espère, vous incitera à aller jeter un œil aux œuvres que j'ai citées si vous ne les avez pas encore lues, je vous laisse découvrir mon propre texte ! Mince, il me paraît bien pâle maintenant que j'ai en tête les mots de tous ces auteurs incroyables... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, et que vous passerez un bon moment.**

 **Je remercie évidemment ma merveilleuse bêta, Nalou, pour sa relecture et le titre de cette fic :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

Le pincement au cœur qui accompagne le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure est familier. Les gestes se suivent, automatiques et silencieux.

Ouvrir la porte, allumer la lumière dans le petit vestibule, entrer après s'être soigneusement essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson usé. Appuyer la petite valise contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle bascule – pourquoi il lui manque un pied, c'est une autre histoire, à laquelle il n'a pas envie de penser maintenant – et refermer, vite, avant que le froid mordant n'envahisse l'intérieur déjà chaud grâce aux bons soins de Frau Weisserberg.

Oter la lourde veste de toile et de cuir, l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée qui vacille sous son poids mais tient bon, fidèlement. Laisser ses chaussures humides juste à côté, et enlever ses chaussettes au passage.

Le parquet est tiède. Le chauffage au sol a été installé l'an dernier, et la logeuse l'a mis en route avant son arrivée. Ses pieds nus foulent le bois clair, assorti aux lambrissages des murs, et la valise est tirée dans la chambre. Elle est soigneusement vidée, les vêtements trouvant leur place dans la penderie et la trousse de toilette rejoignant la salle de bains attenante.

La baignoire attire l'œil. L'idée d'un bain chaud est tentante, surtout après la marche dans la neige scintillant sous les étoiles, mais la faim est plus urgente.

Le réfrigérateur et les placards ont été généreusement garnis, et rapidement, un repas prend forme. Rien de princier, mais la fraîcheur des produits en fait tout l'intérêt. De toute façon, il préfère la simplicité.

Manger ne prend pas bien longtemps, laver la vaisselle encore moins, et l'appel du bain chaud revient à la charge. Il cède à la tentation avec un sourire fatigué, et bientôt, le robinet délivre une eau fumante qui promet de délasser son corps et de détendre ses muscles crispés par le froid. Lorsqu'il se plonge enfin dedans, il pousse un lourd soupir en fermant les yeux. Sa tête se vide ; ce n'est pas le moment de penser. Là, tout de suite, il ne veut avoir qu'à profiter de la chaleur. Mais finalement, l'eau tiédit, et le rebord émaillé commence à être inconfortable pour sa nuque. A regrets, il sort, et se sèche avec l'épaisse serviette mise à sa disposition.

Un t-shirt et un caleçon propre plus tard, il éteint les lumières et se glisse entre les draps. Allongé sur le dos, il fixe le plafond sans le voir dans l'obscurité. Les yeux grand-ouverts, il ignore les pensées sournoises qui tentent de l'envahir. Pas maintenant. Il est temps qu'il dorme ; demain, John Watson aura tout le temps de se souvenir.

oOo

John se réveille d'une nuit sans rêves. Il se débarbouille le visage rapidement, et jette un œil à son reflet. Il le regrette immédiatement ; c'est le regard d'un homme vide, suppliant, qui lui est renvoyé par le miroir.

Il s'habille chaudement, avec des gestes mécaniques. Prend un petit déjeuner dont il oublie le goût à peine la dernière bouchée avalée. Ses pensées ignorent ce qui l'entoure – aujourd'hui, c'est _le_ jour, et une seule chose occupe son esprit.

Chaussures lacées, écharpe nouée et sac sur le dos, John prend une grande inspiration avant de sortir. Il verrouille soigneusement la porte, et part.

Il connaît le chemin, maintenant. C'est la quatrième fois qu'il le suit, et il a toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation. Il ne prend même plus la peine d'emmener une carte ; de toute façon, le sentier est balisé, pour les touristes. Mais ceux-ci sont absents, l'hiver. Le chemin est dangereux, isolé, glacial. L'été, le parcours est plus accueillant. Mais John n'a que faire de l'intérêt touristique du lieu. Il marche sans vraiment regarder le paysage, sans s'occuper de la beauté irréelle de l'endroit qu'il traverse.

Tout est blanchi par la neige. Les couleurs sont effacées par le froid. Les arbres sont gris, noirs, se fondant dans les ombres de l'aube. Le soleil se cache encore derrière les pics, dardant de faibles rayons qui rosissent le ciel pâle. Le silence est doux, étouffé, dérangé par les chuchotements endormis de la vie de la forêt et le crissement de la neige sous les lourdes chaussures de marche de John.

Mais le médecin y est insensible. Il ne voit que le sentier qui se déroule devant lui, parfois un peu embroussaillé par la végétation nue. Il pose un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore, le souffle profond et mesuré. La première fois qu'il est venu, il était essoufflé au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, mais depuis le temps son endurance est revenue. Alors il avance sans faiblir, à la fois impatient et plein d'appréhension à l'idée d'arriver au bout. Il sait que ça sera douloureux, mais il en a besoin.

Les heures s'écoulent, et John ne ralentit pas. Le chemin est long, et il doit arriver à temps. Lorsqu'il aperçoit le départ du funiculaire, son cœur ne sait pas très bien s'il doit s'arrêter ou battre plus fort. La cahute abritant le guichetier est éclairée, tache de lumière jaune au milieu du décor blanc. L'homme qui accueille John s'ennuie visiblement, mais à l'approche du visiteur, il se redresse. Il l'attendait. Le funiculaire est fermé à cette période de l'année, normalement, mais ce jour-là, il est accessible à John. Le médecin en veut autant qu'il est reconnaissant à Mycroft pour cette faveur qu'il lui a obtenue.

Sans un mot, le guichetier l'invite à monter à bord, et John ne lui adresse qu'un signe de tête, et un regard entendu. Il voudrait remercier l'homme de comprendre qu'il ne veut pas parler, le remercier de le regarder sans pitié dans les yeux. Tout passe dans le hochement de sa nuque et ses iris fixes.

Le funiculaire démarre. Seul dans la petite cabine, John prend enfin le temps d'observer le panorama. Il voudrait pouvoir continuer à marcher, mais le terrain n'est pas praticable à pieds, même en été.

La montée n'est pas très longue, et bientôt, la cabine s'arrête après quelques à-coups. Il descend sur la petite plateforme couverte d'une grille de fer et de caoutchouc censée éviter aux personnes de glisser. John parcourt quelques mètres, le long du garde-fou métallique. Il sent déjà l'humidité sur ses joues. Il ne sait pas s'il s'agit des embruns ou de larmes. Peut-être les deux. Quelle importance ?

John sort de son sac à dos la petite couverture de survie, et la pose sur le sol enneigé avant de s'asseoir. Il compte rester un moment, et il serait juste stupide de risquer des engelures en s'installant directement sur la neige.

Le soleil a dépassé son zénith, mais l'endroit est encore baigné de lumière. John oublie les troncs effeuillés qui s'agrippent à la roche comme ils peuvent. Il oublie la neige qui recouvre tout. Ses yeux ne voient que les myriades de gouttelettes qui scintillent de mille feux, traversées par les rayons lumineux. La cascade a une aura dorée qui éclipserait presque son aspect sinistre, ses pierres presque noires, ses stalactites de glace qui sculptent la chute de leurs pointes effilées.

Le vacarme est assourdissant, mais John y prête à peine attention. Le bruit qui règne dans son crâne est bien plus douloureux. Les hurlements de ses démons couvrent le rugissement des Chutes du Reichenbach.

oOo

En quatre ans, John a eu le temps de faire son deuil. Plus ou moins. Il a repris forme humaine, il a recommencé à travailler, il apparaît en société comme un homme stable et solide. Mais rien ne peut effacer la douleur de la disparition de Sherlock. Pendant l'année, elle se fait sous-jacente, discrète et sournoise, le rongeant délicatement de l'intérieur pendant qu'il sourit ; mais un jour par an, à _cette_ date, elle se rappelle à son bon souvenir comme un coup de couteau dans ses entrailles. _Rappelle-toi, John, c'est l'an dernier à la même date que tu as vu ton meilleur ami mourir sous tes yeux. Il y a deux ans. Il y a trois ans._ Il y a quatre ans, aujourd'hui.

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'a amené ici, la première fois. Peut-être l'espèce de lien malsain et tiré par les cheveux qu'il avait vu entre le tableau de Turner que Sherlock avait retrouvé, et sa chute. Peu à peu, d'année en année et de cauchemar en cauchemar, John a laissé la douleur brouiller ses souvenirs. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qui fait partie de la réalité. D'où Sherlock est-il tombé ? Du toit de l'hôpital ? Du haut de cette cascade vertigineuse ? S'est-il écrasé sur le bitume ou noyé dans les bouillonnements glacés, là où l'eau est brutalement interrompue dans sa descente impitoyable ?

John pourrait presque voir le corps de Sherlock dévaler la paroi verticale au milieu de l'eau furieuse. Entendre, encore et encore, sa propre voix cassée lorsqu'il a hurlé le prénom de son ami pour la dernière fois. Il s'abandonne aux hallucinations qui le guettent, et autorise la douleur à le ravager.

Il sort de sa transe lorsque la température chute brusquement. Le soleil a disparu, et la neige recommence à tomber doucement. John est frigorifié d'être resté immobile si longtemps, et il se déplie lentement, retournant à petits pas jusqu'au funiculaire. Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'engin démarre et entame sa redescente.

Cette fois, John ne jette pas un regard à l'extérieur, et se frictionne les bras pour se réchauffer. A l'arrivée, il sort sans un mot pour l'homme qui manœuvre la cabine, et s'éloigne, empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

Lorsqu'il atteint le chalet, il s'empresse de se débarrasser de ses vêtements gelés, et file dans la salle de bains. Il prend une douche brûlante, et sa peau froide proteste, rosit sous l'assaut de la chaleur brutale. Il se sèche sans douceur avant d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Un vieux pantalon de velours côtelé d'un vert bouteille passé, une chemise écru à carreaux fins rouges et son pull préféré, le blanc cassé avec des torsades que Sherlock considérait comme un de ses pires faux-pas vestimentaires.

Un tant soit peu rasséréné par la familiarité et le confort de ses vêtements, il passe dans le salon et prépare la cheminée avec le bois disposé dans la corbeille posée à côté de l'âtre. En attendant que le feu prenne correctement, Il se prépare une tasse de thé, grignote un biscuit sec ou deux, sans y faire attention. S'il a retrouvé un semblant de calme, son esprit est toujours focalisé sur ses souvenirs, et il sait qu'il ne sera pas pleinement apaisé avant le lendemain. Pour l'instant, son cœur brûle.

oOo

Mug plein à la main, il va s'installer devant la cheminée, en tailleur à même le sol. Il attrape le cahier qu'il a déposé là le matin même, et relit les quelques dernières pages remplies de mots. Depuis la mort de Sherlock, il a laissé tomber son blog, mais il continue à écrire. Il a des pages et des pages d'aventures qui auraient pu leur arriver, des chapitres entiers d'enquêtes fictives les mettant en scène, seuls contre le reste du monde, le sang pulsant dans leurs veines...

Détachant le stylo de la couverture cartonnée, John se remet à l'ouvrage, reprenant son histoire là où il l'a laissée. Il poursuit son écriture longtemps, oubliant son thé qui refroidit lentement sur les pierres qui bordent la cheminée. Plongé dans son monde imaginaire, il faut deux coups de sonnette pour le tirer de sa concentration.

John fronce les sourcils. L'interruption l'agace et l'intrigue ; il n'attend personne. Il sait que les prochains soirs, pendant la semaine qu'il passera ici, la propriétaire viendra avec sa sœur pour jouer au bridge, comme elles en ont pris l'habitude depuis qu'il vient. John commence à les connaître, et leur compagnie est agréable, mais il est surpris de leur présence ce soir. Elles savent pourtant pertinemment que John tient à rester seul à cette date-là.

John hésite à aller ouvrir la porte. Il ne veut voir personne, il ne veut parler à personne. Il veut rester seul avec ses souvenirs et ses histoires, il veut se donner tout entier à l'inspiration que lui procure la douleur. Ce soir, seul Sherlock compte, et John n'a pas l'intention d'accorder une seule minute à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Mais la visiteuse n'en a visiblement cure, car elle sonne une troisième fois, puis une quatrième comme une forcenée, et John sent la colère monter. Il s'efforce toutefois de garder sang-froid et visage avenant, car il tient à rester en bons termes avec Frau Weisserberg. Il ouvre la porte un tantinet plus violemment qu'il en avait l'intention, et se fige, la bouche entrouverte sur les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Son cœur, cette fois-ci, décide directement de rater quelques battements avant de reprendre à un rythme irrégulier. Ses yeux hésitent à croire ce qu'ils voient, et ils clignent, une fois, deux fois, pour chasser l'illusion.

Mais l'illusion ne disparaît pas. Ce n'est pas la propriétaire qui a sonné. Ce n'est pas elle qui se tient là, debout dans la nuit. Ce n'est pas elle qui tient le col de son manteau relevé pour se protéger de la bise. Ce n'est pas elle dont les cheveux sombres sont parsemés de flocons. Ce n'est pas elle dont les yeux pâles transpercent John.

C'est Sherlock Holmes.

oOo

La stupéfaction empêche John de parler. La gorge nouée, les lèvres entrouvertes essayant désespérément d'aspirer de l'air pour remettre en marche les poumons tétanisés, il fixe l'apparition sans comprendre, sans y croire, incapable de retrouver ses esprits disparus dans les limbes.

Face à lui, Sherlock est fidèle à lui-même. Grand, l'air hautain, sa bouche parfaite close et ses yeux étincelants. Il se tient droit dans son manteau habituel, son écharpe bleue autour du cou, une main fermée sur le col et l'autre dans sa poche. Le détective est peut-être un peu plus maigre. Son visage est peut-être légèrement plus émacié, ses pommettes plus acérées encore. Ses cheveux sont peut-être un peu plus longs, et peut-être est-ce une cicatrice qui court discrètement sur sa tempe droite, sous les boucles folles.

Le vent fait claquer les longs pans de laine, seul trouble du silence qui dure, et le temps reprend sa course. John recule, le souffle haché, tandis que les lèvres de Sherlock s'animent. Mais John n'écoute pas. Il n'entend pas le détective lui expliquer comment il l'a retrouvé, que Mycroft n'a rien voulu dire, qu'il est un indécrottable romantique d'être allé jusqu'en Suisse pour l'anniversaire de sa mort – _oh, attends, de ma non-mort_ – tout ça à cause d'un foutu tableau, et lui demander s'il a une idée du prix du billet d'avion de Londres à Berne.

D'une part, parce que John sait indubitablement combien coûte le billet d'avion, puisqu'il en a pris un lui-même ; parce que oui, se perdre dans les montagnes suisses l'aide à faire son deuil tout en n'oubliant pas son ami ; parce que Mycroft lui avait juré de ne dire à personne où il disparaissait chaque année à cette période ; parce que la façon dont il a été retrouvé ne l'intéresse pas ; et enfin, parce que tout ce qui résonne dans ses oreilles, c'est sa propre voix qui lui répète que Sherlock est vivant.

Le détective semble comprendre que John est sourd à son monologue, et se tait soudainement. John s'aperçoit qu'ils sont maintenant dans le salon, et que seul le crépitement du feu règne dans la pièce. Mais le choc l'empêche toujours de prononcer la moindre syllabe, et c'est muet qu'il observe Sherlock ôter son manteau et son écharpe, dévoilant son habituel costume taillé à la perfection.

C'est l'absurdité de la situation qui le débloque, sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas un canular. Sherlock est vraiment là, devant lui, et John ne peut que rire. Il n'y a que son ancien colocataire pour penser qu'un costume et des chaussures de ville sont une tenue appropriée pour se rendre au fin fond de la montagne par temps de blizzard. Il ne sait même pas comment Sherlock a fait pour monter jusqu'au chalet dans cet accoutrement.

Le détective n'a visiblement pas saisi la blague, car il observe John d'un air perplexe, et ouvre la bouche, certainement pour demander une explication quant à sa soudaine hilarité, mais le médecin le devance.

« Ne dis rien. »

Son rire s'est tu, et sa voix a sonné bizarrement. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, John sent ses joues s'humidifier – et cette fois, il sait que ce ne sont pas les embruns. Un sanglot rauque lui échappe. Il ne se retient qu'une poignée de secondes avant de se précipiter sur Sherlock pour l'étreindre.

Les poings serrés sur l'étoffe noire du dos de sa veste, le nez dans son col de chemise, John tremble, hoquette, respire comme il peut, envahi par le parfum inimitable de son ami. Puis les bras de Sherlock se referment lentement sur son dos, d'abord maladroits, puis le serrent étroitement.

Ils restent immobiles pendant une minute, ou peut-être une heure, puis leurs mains se mettent en mouvement. Elles touchent, cherchent, redécouvrent ce que leurs seuls yeux ne suffisent pas à se remémorer. Les doigts de John courent, ne sachant par où commencer, glissent sur le dos, le torse, la nuque de Sherlock, plongent dans ses boucles désordonnées, s'agrippent aux mèches trop longues tandis qu'il halète, son souffle définitivement perdu.

Les longues mains du violoniste ne sont pas restées inactives. Elles se sont refermées sur les épaules de John, ont pris son visage en coupe, ont caressé ses cheveux de miel parsemé de blanc. Sherlock penche la tête, et pose son front contre celui de John. Ils se fixent, n'osant parler, s'efforçant de trouver un peu d'oxygène dans ce moment qui les étouffe.

C'est Sherlock qui avance le premier, ou peut-être que c'est John, ça n'a aucune importance, et leurs lèvres se trouvent, se goûtent, se dévorent, avec une impatience dépourvue de douceur. Soudain ils sont trop loin l'un de l'autre, et le baiser est interrompu pendant une seconde, alors que le pull de John est passé par-dessus sa tête et laissé en tas sur le sol. Bientôt, la veste de Sherlock le rejoint, puis c'est une avalanche désordonnée de vêtements qui s'abat.

Lorsqu'enfin ce sont eux qui s'étendent sur le tapis, seul le feu ronronnant est témoin de leur étreinte. Ils ne prononcent que leurs prénoms respectifs tout en unissant leurs corps, tout en partageant leur souffle et leur âme.

Ce soir, le cœur de John ne brûle plus seul.

 **oOo**

 **C'est tout pour cette fois...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, vos retours sont toujours immensément appréciés ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me dire si vous avez des auteurs de référence en commun avec moi, ça m'intéresserait bien de savoir quels écrivains vous touchent le plus :)**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) par ici ! Et à très bientôt si je me bouge un peu les fesses... ;)**


End file.
